Absorbent paper products, such as facial tissue and paper towel products, are commonly provided with a variety of aesthetic and functional features. For example, facial tissue products are available in a number of colors, scents, styles (e.g., 2-ply, 3-ply, with or without lotion, etc.), quantities and packaging styles, and may also include floral or other graphic designs on the individual tissues or the packaging therefor. In general, however, these features are available in only a limited number of combinations. For instance, a facial tissue carton bearing a particular floral design might only be available with scented tissues, or tissues of a particular color, or a specific quantity of tissues. Thus, while a wide variety of aesthetic and functional features exist, a consumer must still choose from a relatively limited number of available feature combinations, and select a particular absorbent paper product whose combination of features most closely matches the consumer's preferences or needs.
As recognized by the inventors hereof, what is needed is a means by which consumers can individually select the coordinated features they desire in an absorbent paper product and its packaging, and then purchase absorbent paper products in packaging wherein both the products and packaging have the selected, coordinated features.